Over the past years, information technology (IT) systems for business and other similar organizations have become very fractured. The IT systems are typically inter-related but not inter-dependent. For example, a trunk port had to work on the PBX for the router to work but the phone system would work whether their network security was up or not. The surveillance camera system operated on a separate coaxial cabling system and was completely independent of IT system. E-mail didn't depend on the phone system working and conversely the voice messages didn't depend on their e-mail working. Thus, it is still common to think in “stovepipe” terms even though the technology has become converged.
Many businesses, because of the historical nature of a widely fractured network infrastructure topology, still view IT from a historical perspective. For example, many organize their IT department—Director, Telecommunications; Director—Network Administration; Manager—Network Security; Server Manager; Desktop Support Services, etc. This tells you that their IT infrastructure is viewed from a historical, fragmented perspective. Companies experience “turf wars” because each department does not have in-depth understanding of how their components interface and affect other departmental components. Compound this much fractured structure with each of these departments depending on multiple IT “stovepipe” vendors and one can quickly see why IT infrastructure has become so frustrating.
In actuality, providing the ability for devices to have digital communications—whether it is to a camera, a phone, a desktop, laptop, PDA, digital sign, or any other end user device, is now quickly advancing towards a converged network and all devices (as well evidenced by phones, signage, cameras, etc.) are just becoming another end-user device powered by an IP address. However, many organizations are realizing that this type of organizational structure flies in the face of the converged network. Consequently, this connectivity must be delivered by a system reliably, quickly, and securely.